Outono
by Soi
Summary: AU Outono A primeira parte conta a história de como Erabor foi reconquistada pela Companhia e os anos que se seguem a este evento. "A guerra estava perdida (...). Thorin Escudo de Carvalho podia sentir que o fim estava próximo. Até que ele sentiu um temor no chão."
1. Prólogo

Thorin

Seus olhos vagavam pelas cores e sons da cidade e ele pensava em como seu coração havia ficado tão duro. Fili e Kili olhavam maravilhados às atividades, se divertiam e riam levando todos os membros da companhia em sua alegria. Todos menos um. Quando foi que Thorin escudo de carvalho tinha se tornado tão seco a tudo à sua volta? Faziam dois anos que Erabor havia voltado para o anões. Dois anos! A Montanha Solitária e seu esplendor inquestionável voltou a iluminar a terra média, mas o coração de Throrin parecia não estar satisfeito com nenhum de seus feitos. Dain prosperava também, e nessa nova era para a cidade os humanos, elfos e anões haviam concordado em celebrar anualmente a queda de Smaug com um novo festival, o dia dos três exércitos. Neste dia, os governantes de cada um dos três exércitos e suas cortes se encontrariam em um local escolhido para comemorar. Neste ano, o banquete, a festa e as comemorações ficaram ao encango da cidade de Dain, outrora destruída por Smaug.

O Rei sob a montanha deixou seus olhos vagarem pelas pipas coloridas, barracas com guloseimas perfumadas e lamparinas brilhantes que aqueciam a cidade naquela manhã fria. Suas botas faziam um ruído ao tocarem nas calçadas de pedra, mas o som era abafado pela algazarra à sua volta.

Foi então que seus olhos foram atraídos por uma figura pequena que se abaixava em um canto escuro e sujo de um beco. Era um menino e ele estava procurando algo no chão. Antes que o Rei sob a montanha pudesse conjecturar o que chamou a a atenção da criança, ele viu o menino pegar um osso de galinha, quase seco e leva-lo a boca.

Foi então que Thorin enxergou as roupas dele, rasgadas e sujas de lama, sangue e algo amarelo. Os anões não são conhecidos por sua generosidade, e o Rei sob a Montanha havia sido acusado de estar tão doente por ouro como seu avô esteve, mas alguma coisa fez com que Thorin, filho de Thain, filho de Thror estendesse a sua generosidade para aquele menino, naquele momento. Ele nem se deu conta, do momento em que estirou a mão e pagou por um pedaço de pão, tudo que ele via eram as costas magras e encurvadas do menino, que tremiam levemente. Não se deu conta de como seus companheiros de jornada e a corte recém formada de Erabor paravam a sua volta, sem compreender o motivo por trás do comportamento de seu rei. Tudo a sua volta havia dissolvido. As únicas coisas que restavam eram ele e o menino.

Pressentindo a aproximação de alguém o garoto se virou e ao olhar em seus olhos, Thorin congelou. Eram olhos de um castanho-amarelado, âmbar e amendoados. Quando Thorin encarou o garoto, os olhos que o encararam de volta não eram olhos de um garoto inominado, da cidade de Dain. Eram os olhos de Mírië. O anão sentiu o tempo parar.


	2. Chapter 1 Thorin

Olá! Eu gostaria de agradecer as lindas reviews que eu recebi! Regina, Livlys, Nim, Lourd e Danda, vocês fizeram minha semana!

Gostaria de me desculpar com vocês...esse capítulo foi tão difícil pra mim, mas espero que gostem!

* * *

**Thorin**

A guerra estava perdida, a união entre anões, elfos e humanos não estava sendo suficiente para deter os goblins e wargs que conseguiam escapar da estratégia planejada previamente com Gandalf. Foi quando Thorin Escudo de Carvalho surgiu juntamente com sua Companhia para se juntar com Dain, os homens do Lago e os elfos da floresta. Com seu grito à seus aliados, o Rei sob a Montanha iniciou sua empreitada, cortando a cabeça do goblin mais próximo.

A moral dos exércitos aliados à ele aumentou imediatamente, pois naquele momento, o anão emanava respeito, confiança, bravura e coragem. No escuro, o grandioso comandante brilhava como ouro em brasa, sua armadura exibindo leves nuances em azul, laranja e vermelho.

Fili e Kili lutavam em dupla, de costas um para o outro, contra meia dúzia de inimigos. O primeiro goblin que atacou teve seu braço decepado por uma das espadas duplas do herdeiro de Erabor, enquanto que seu irmão mais novo enfiou um pesado machado contra o crânio de um goblin particularmente horrendo. Com um rápido movimento, Kili conseguiu libertar seu machado e se adiantou para acabar com o próximo inimigo.

O irmão sorriu levemente e sussurrou algo como um incentivo. Em seguida, Fili terminou por perfurar o coração de dois goblins, quando Kili matou o ultimo inimigo que os cercava. Quando olharam a sua volta, no entanto, perceberam que sua pequena vitória possuía pouco significado.

Os guarda-costas de Bolg, filho de Arzog, e Thorin estavam cada vez mais perto, o confronto tão esperado ia acontecer em segundos. Foi quando os olhos de Thorin se viraram para um vulto negro que escalava um dos braços da montanha próximo à ele. Os irmãos viram o tio se virar rapidamente para Kili e mecher os lábios numa frase já conhecida.

'Kili, atire!'

O anão não excitou em puxar uma flecha e atirar na cabeça do warg que havia tentado emboscar o tio. Neste instante, Thorin ergueu seu escudo de carvalho enquanto desviava do primeiro ataque dos protetores de Bolg. O anão rolou no chão e se levantou rapidamente, levantando sua espada e cortando o goblin da virilha ao pescoço.

Os poucos segundos que se seguiram à queda deste foram de confusão para todos, menos para Thorin. Quando o Rei sob a Montanha olhou a seu redor ele percebeu que, apesar da destreza de seus companheiros, semelhantes e aliados, a vitória parecia estar escorrendo entre seus dedos. Os goblins e wargs eram mais numerosos.

Entretanto, não pode pensar muito sobre isso, Bolg estava isolado no centro de um circulo feito por seus protetores, que avançavam na direção de Thorin, mas dessa vez eles não cometeriam o mesmo erro. Dois goblins correram ao mesmo tempo para ataca-lo e tudo que o anão pode pensar na hora que o primeiro goblin jogou sua espada, a dois metros de distância, foi em abaixar, girar e puxar seu machado de guerra do cinto.

O rei estava se cansando. O suor escorria por sua face, misturado com sangue de goblin e lama. Se aproveitado dessa situação um dos protetores de Bolg conseguiu ferir Thorin no braço esquerdo. O sangue vermelho e quente escorreu por entre a ligação da armadura. O anão podia sentir que o fim estava próximo.

Não conseguiria lutar contra todos àqueles goblins sozinho, já que seus aliados estavam concentrados em lutar contra os muitos wargs que apareciam escalando as paredes das montanhas para enfim, se jogarem no meio da batalha. Com um longo suspiro, ele aceitou a derrota, cada vez mais palpável. Foi quando ele sentiu o chão tremer. Um temor que se aproximava cada vez mais. Seu sangue congelou. Que outras criaturas as trevas teriam conseguido atrair? Contra quem mais ele deveria lutar, não só por Erabor, mas por tantas outras vidas?

Thorin não foi o primeiro a identificar a fonte deste tremor. Uma vozinha longínqua gritou e ele pode reconhecer Ori e a palavra olifonte. Quando ergueu o olhar o rei finalmente conseguiu discernir o grande animal, que balançava a cabeça acertando goblins e wars, enquanto corria no campo de batalha. Felizmente, a surpresa de Thorin foi compartilhada pelos goblins que só tiveram tempo de se agarrar a seu comandante e se afastar do rei anão para procurar proteção em um terreno mais acentuado.

Os olifontes estavam empurrando os inimigos contra a montanha, mas estes não conseguiam encontrar refugio nesta, pois as grandes águias de Gandalf os encontravam e os jogavam de volta a planície onde os grandes mamíferos e o exército que veio com eles estava atacando.

Thorin procurou uma bandeira, algo que lhe dissesse de onde essa ajuda inesperada poderia ter vindo. Em pouco tempo encontrou um porta estandarte, o homem moreno carregava um pano prateado, com duas lanças brancas que estavam cruzadas sobre um sol dourado. O anão nunca havia visto esse emblema, mas não teve tempo para pensar muito sobre isso, a surpresa inicial estava se esvaindo e as lutas eram retomadas. Thorin precisava encontrar Bolg para se certificar que este encontraria seu fim.

Viu o goblin pálido juntamente de alguns de seus protetores em um canto, perto de um dos braços da montanha lutando contra um grupo de elfos. Procurou sua espada e a recuperou, guardando o machado de guerra no cinto. O herdeiro de Durin abriu caminho em meio à batalha até eles.

Thorin os pegou de surpresa. Cortou a cabeça do goblin mais próximo, buscando abrir caminho até Bolg. Os movimentos chamaram a atenção de outros goblins, mas antes que pudessem ataca-lo, uma figura imensa surgiu e jogou dois deles contra a montanha. Era Beorn. O urso gigante se colocou ao lado de Thorin, que sorriu discretamente. Os goblins pareciam temer as gigantescas criaturas que pareciam surgir toda vez que tentavam vencer os anões, elfos e homens nessa batalha.

Com os guarda-costas distraídos com o urso, o Rei sob a Montanha e Bolg se encaravam. O goblin sorriu maldosamente e avançou com sua cimitarra negra na direção de Thorin, que se defendeu do golpe levando seu escudo de carvalho de encontro à cimitarra com tanta força que o rosto de Bolg demonstrou surpresa em relação ao forte impacto.

Entretanto, antes que o rei pudesse compreender o que havia acontecido ele se viu derrubado no chão por um peso imenso. O warg de Bolg havia conseguido derruba-lo. Durante a queda Thorin havia batido a cabeça em uma pedra e seu supercílio estava sangrando.

O goblin começou a falar algo para sua criatura na linguagem de Mordor, mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase a criatura foi bruscamente arrancada por Beorn, que o jogou contra à montanha. Uma flecha élfica foi atirada e em instantes o warg jazia morto.

Aproveitando-se disso, Thorin rolou para o lado e se levantou rapidamente, levando sua espada a Bolg, que não foi rápido suficiente para se desviar totalmente do golpe. Um corte profundo adornava o ombro do inimigo do rei de Erabor, que recuou alguns passos.

O goblin tentou se apossar de uma lança que havia caído a seu lado. No entanto, o rápido movimento foi interrompido por Thorin, que dessa vez conseguiu ferir seu inimigo de forma mais definitiva. A espada do anão decepou o braço esquerdo de seu inimigo, mas Bolg conseguiu pegar a lança e estocou cegamente na direção do rei. Thorin não teve tempo de pensar, seu reflexo foi o de se deixar cair no chão. Quando ele olhou pra cima viu a lança a pouca distância de seus pés.

Em um movimento ligeiro, ele chutou a lança pro lado, rolou até onde Bolg estava e ainda no chão cortou os pés do goblin, que caiu ensanguentado. Thorin levantou-se e antes que seu inimigo pudesse se levantar cortou-lhe a cabeça.

* * *

A batalha havia terminado. As cabeças de Bolg, de seus protetores e de alguns wargs haviam sido colocadas em estacas e adornavam agora o caminho solitário que levava ao portão principal da entrada de Erabor.

Beorn sorriu para Thorin, ambos estavam à procura de Bilbo, que havia desaparecido durante a batalha.

'É difícil procura-lo pelo cheiro, todo esse sangue de goblin arruinou até mesmo meu excelente olfato, meu amigo!'

'Gandalf disse que o avistou por aqui, mas já olhamos tantas vezes, talvez nosso amigo ladrão tenha ido para outro lugar. De qualquer maneira, preciso encontra-lo. Tenho que me desculpar por algumas palavras duras que lhe proferi.' Ao ouvir o Rei de Erabor falar sobre desculpas Beorn sorriu novamente.

'Você percorreu um longo caminho, Thorin, filho de Thrain. Diga-me, o que te fez mudar tanto?'

'A certeza da morte me fez perceber muitas coisas. Creio que minha teimosia poderia ter nos custado muito mais do que a Arkenstone do meu pai. Vencemos à batalha, mas qual será o real custo disto?'

'O que você quer dizer?'

'Essa tal de rainha dourada, que esses haradrim dizem servir, você já ouviu algo sobre ela?'

'Não, nada! Mas ouvi rumores hoje, os soldados a amam, dizem que ela é linda, a mais bela flor do Harad.' Ao ouvir isso, Thorin deu um riso seco, mas qualquer que fosse o comentário que seguisse, este foi interrompido pela voz de Bilbo, que os chamou por detrás de uma pedra grande. Ao perceber que o amigo estava vivo a expressão no rosto do anão mudou completamente e ele abriu um sorriso aberto.

Thorin seguiu o som da voz de Bilbo e o ajudou a se levantar, depois que se certificou que o único ferimento era na cabeça, mas não estava mais sangrando, o anão pediu perdão pelo jeito que havia se comportado previamente.

'Acho que vou gostar mais desse Thorin menos emburrado!' riu-se Bilbo.

'Vamos meus amigos, devemos voltar ao acampamento. Hoje teremos um banquete para comemorar a derrota de Smaug e de nossos desprezíveis inimigos. Hoje a noite será de festa!' Ao dizer isso Beorn liderou a caminhada de volta.

'Acalme-se Beorn. Não sabemos ainda qual será o desfecho dessa aventura!'

'O que você quer dizer Thorin?'

'Bilbo, enquanto você estava desacordado nós ganhamos a guerra, entretanto ainda é cedo para comemorarmos. Os homens e elfos ainda demandam uma parte do ouro, e, apesar de eu ter acordado que pagaria tanto o que Smaug havia roubado quanto uma gratificação por seu auxílio em tempos difíceis, não acho justo que eles recebam mais. Quando meu reino foi tomado e destruído, ninguém se ofereceu a arcar com nossas despesas, por que eu haveria de fazer diferente? No momento em que eu me encaminhava aos líderes para lhes comunicar de que nada além do acordado lhes seria garantido, os haradrim chegaram e se colocaram na frente do portão principal e disseram que a Rainha Dourada não iria tolerar roubo, que o tesouro de Erabor era de Erabor e que se alguém achasse justo receber uma parte de tesouro por ter participado da batalha, que ela iria arcar com tais despesas!'

'Então ela ajudou você na batalha e na manutenção do tesouro do seu pai?'

'Sim.'

'Mas você está irritado com ela?'

'Sim! Imagine, meu amigo, o que ela irá pedir em retribuição?'

'Ele esta assim porque Balin disse que ele não devia negar o pedido dela e que ela provavelmente vai pedir que ele se case com ela!' Beorn estava vermelho de tanto rir dessa possibilidade, mas Bilbo ainda tinha algumas perguntas.

'E por que essa ideia te desagrada tanto Thorin?'

Mas antes que Thorin pudesse responder a pergunta do amigo, eles foram interrompidos por Gandalf que saia de uma das barracas do acampamento onde as negociações sobre o tesouro iam acontecer assim que a rainha dourada se juntasse à eles. O mago estava sorrindo um sorriso enigmático e levantou as sobrancelhas quando os viu, se alegrando pelo retorno de Bilbo e o ajudando a se acomodar na barraca.

* * *

A armadura de Thorin havia sido limpa, ele e os outros líderes haviam se banhado e estavam em suas melhores aparências. Um servo lhe havia sido enviado para ajuda-lo a trançar o cabelo no estilo dos anões. Por baixo da armadura ele usava vestes de um azul escuro quase preto. Era meio-dia, o sol estava alto no céu, mas a temperatura ainda era branda por ser inicio de inverno. O rei de Erabor estava impaciente!

'Como essa Haradrim ousa me fazer esperar em pé por tanto tempo?' Pensava Thorin toda vez que os raios do sol pareciam se tornar mais intensos.

Ele pode ver ao longe um palaquim de ouro e seda em cima de um filhote de olifonte se aproximando. Os olifontes adultos e o resto do enorme exército Haradrim estavam a uma distância grande, mas ainda visível.

'Ótimo!' pensou Thorin. 'Se tudo isso for uma armadilha para nos distrair eu ainda poderei ver o exercito se aproximando a uma boa distância!'

Sua inquietação era compreensível, o exercito da rainha dourada superava e em muito o exercito que Dain havia mandado em seu auxílio. Se as demandas dos Haradrim fossem consideradas exageradas ele não teria escolha se não voltar à Montanha Solitária e esperar que ele tivesse recursos suficientes para aguentar um cerco longo.

Quando o filhote de olifonte chegou perto de onde o Rei dos Elfos, Bard, Thorin e sua companhia se encontravam ele dobrou suas patas e se abaixou ao chão. Um dos soldados Haradrim se aproximou e estendeu os braços para uma cortina de seda e a abriu. Thorin não conseguiu ver quem era de imediato, já que o rosto da mulher que escorregou pelo lado do palaquim estava meio escondido pelo soldado que a auxiliava na descida. Mas quando ela tocou o chão e aprumou sua pose, ele ouviu uma voz grave com muito sotaque dizer:

'Vocês estão na presença de Mírië, Rainha Dourada dos Haradrim! Minha rainha, estes são os líderes dos grandes exércitos ao lado dos quais nós tivemos a honra de combater!'

Mírië se aproximou e Thorin pode perceber que ela usava uma coroa de ouro trabalhada que cobria toda sua testa e possuía pequenos pingentes na parte de baixo, que tocavam nas sobrancelhas negras e bem desenhadas. O cabelo liso e negro escorria pelas costas, mas o Rei de Erabor não poderia dizer o quão longo era, uma vez que parte dele estava preso em longas tranças que lhe emolduravam a coroa.

O vestido da rainha dourada era de uma prata clara, com um cinto de ouro na cintura e uma pele de lobo sobre os ombros. Ela usava grandes brincos de ouro e pedrinhas prateadas que faziam um som parecido com pequenos sinos quando ela andava. Nos punhos, usava braceletes de ouro liso que chegavam quase até seus cotovelos.

Tudo em Mírië parecia reluzir como ouro. A pele que parecia ter sido beijada pelo sol e principalmente os olhos, de um âmbar puro, perturbaram a alma do anão. Os dentes brancos eram um contraste com os lábios vermelhos. Quando ela sorriu ele entendeu o porquê dos homens do Harad anunciarem que ela era a mais bela de todas. Thorin sentiu, então um ódio inexplicável por aquela menina, pelas jóias que ela usava, por sua postura e olhar penetrante. Enfim, por tudo aquilo que a representava, por tudo aquilo que era Mírie.

O sol havia esquentado um pouco e ela fez um gesto desatento para o soldado. Ele se aproximou dela e retirou a pele de lobo que lhe cobria os ombros. O ódio de Thorin queimou. Os ombros e peito da menina estavam cobertos de pó de ouro.

* * *

Tantantan! Ah, sou muito ruim pra escrever cenas de batalha! Sério! Tive que ler e reler o Hobbit só pra ver se eu me inspirava. Depois me digam o que acharam, se ficou muito ruim...XD


	3. Chapter 2

Olá queridos leitores! Desculpem pela demora na atualização, fiquei sem computador e sem internet, pois estava viajando... Gostaria de começar esse capítulo agradecendo a todos que leem essa fic, mas especialmente à **Livlys, Maria Regina, Lourd, Danda** e **Nim**, por terem me ajudado com suas opiniões e impressões dos capítulos anteriores. Gostaria também de acrescentar que as partes da história em que o Harad é mencionado terão o Harad tão maravilhosamente imaginado pela minha querida Myriara como inspiração. Explico: a obra do professor é maravilhosa, mas, até agora, não consegui achar muitas coisas sobre os povos do sul.

Assim, as fanfics escritas por essa querida Mellon me serviram de inspiração para a descrição de alguns dos costumes Haradrim. Entretanto, muitas coisas também são fruto da minha imaginação alimentada por mitos do oriente, principalmente pela cultura árabe e indiana. Enfim, meu Harad é resultado de um caldeirão de referências. Caso alguém queira perguntar algo, criticar ou comentar, deixem uma PM ou uma Review que eu responderei com muita alegria! Agora, sem mais delongas, ao capítulo.

* * *

**Thorin**

A Rainha Dourada andava vagarosamente por entre os soldados. Ela distribuía sorrisos para os líderes do combate e o Rei sob a Montanha desejou ardentemente que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Bard estava mais próximo à ela, e foi o primeiro a ser cumprimentado com uma mesura delicada.

O humano ficou tão distraído por aquela mulher irritante que sua reverência saiu torta e provocou os risos de seus homens. Thorin pensou que a humilhação serviria para colocar sua atenção no lugar, mas não, Mírië produziu um riso cristalino e amparou Bard, colocando sua pequena mão direita no ombro do arqueiro.

O rei de Erabor achou que poderia socar o homem que matara Smaug, pois tão logo este recuperou o equilíbrio, tocou os lábios na mão que o amparou. Thorin pensou então que toda aquela pompa era ridícula! Ficara esperando por horas o aparecimento de uma menina, que fizera questão de ostentar uma posição superior para então permitir que Bard lhe beijasse a mão? Aquilo não fazia sentido!

Mírië avançou, então, para os próximos da fila, o chamado belo povo, que tinha Thranduil como seu rei na escura floresta de Mirkwood. O semblante da Rainha Dourada mudou radicalmente. Se estivera rindo quando encontrou Bard trazia, agora, um olhar sério e penetrante.

Thorin arqueou a sobrancelha, mas arrependeu-se de tê-lo feito logo em seguida, o corte no supercilio ardeu com o movimento e o Rei sob a Montanha fez uma careta discreta. A tudo isso, tanto Mírië quando Thranduil ficaram alheios, pois se a menina encarada o rei dos elfos, este lhe devolvia um olhar tão intenso quanto. Ambos fizeram uma mesura curta, e nenhuma palavra foi trocada.

Por alguns segundos o anão riu-se desse tratamento tão sério reservado àquele que ele jurara desprezar, mas então percebeu que sua vez havia se aproximado, quando seu olhar foi tragado pelas orbes âmbar de Mírië.

Tão focado esta em seu olhar que o Rei sob a Montanha falhou em perceber o brilhante sorriso da Rainha Dourada, mas antes que pudesse fazer-lhe uma mesura, ela se aproximou e tocou seu antebraço e enlaçou seus dedos nos dele. Thorin olhou para Mírië com um olhos confusos.

'Gloriosos combatentes, é com muita honra por ter participado de vossa vitória que eu me junto à tão impressionante companhia!' Iniciou a rainha. 'Meu povo preza a bravura acima de tudo e meus soldados me informam que nunca tanta bravura foi presenciada em nenhum campo de batalha! Espero que essa aliança possa prosperar, e garanto que haverá compensação à todos que participaram dessa contenda para liberar estas terras de criaturas tão vis!' Ela sorriu radiante.

'Essa vitória é a prova de que nem entre os grandes, um se basta, mas os inimigos desta terra hão de tremer, pois o Harad veio a se somar com os anões de Erabor!' A rainha levantou as mãos enlaçadas para os soldados, que gritaram extasiados.

Mírië sorria confiante após seu discurso. Ainda segundo a mão do Rei sob a Montanha ela seguiu para cumprimentar o mago cinza, que a observava atentamente. Thorin vislumbrou Bilbo ao lado de Gandalf, mas o sorriso do amigo fez pouco para lhe acalmar os ânimos.

Tanto era seu nervosismo ao se ver afastado pela Rainha Dourada do Harad que ele nem conseguiu absorver as palavras que esta dirigia a Gandalf. Foi apenas quando ela chamou Bilbo que ele saiu de seu transe.

'Você deve ser o hobbit, Bilbo Bolseiro, de quem meus emissários tanto falaram e o mago cinza exultou como peça crucial na manutenção da paz entre humanos, elfos e anões!'

Bilbo fitou-a em confusão. E Thorin não pôde evitar de pensar nas palavras do hobbit antes da chegada de Mírië e se divertiu ao imaginar que essa rainha poderia pedir algo de Bilbo e esse também não a poderia negar. Ora, o amigo tentara apazigua-lo antes do encontro, deveria fazer o mesmo! O sorriso traquinas que abriu ao ver o conviva gaguejando frente á rainha fê-lo soltar um riso abafado.

Qual haviam sido as palavras do amigo, quando continuaram sua conversa na tenda de cura? Ah sim, Bilbo havia lhe dito então que para um homem que havia enfrentado tantas intempéries durante a jornada, não seria uma conversa com uma bela mulher que o desconcertaria! 'Pois é, meu amigo!'

Thorin se via respondendo mentalmente agora. 'um homem que roubou de um dragão, tão-pouco deveria ficar tão nervoso!'

Pela primeira vez, dês de que segurara a mão de Thorin na sua, Mírië soltou os dedos do anão e agarrou as duas mãos do hobbit, que arregalou os olhos quando a rainha haradrin se pôr de joelhos em sua presença e lhe beijos os dedos.

'Abençoado seja aquele que em face ao perigo, junta forças ainda desconhecidas para apoiar os amigos, que jornada deve ter vivido, precisa contar-me em detalhes os perigos pelo que passaram! Gandalf, vejo que suas sábias palavras são mais do que verdadeiras! Temos um ditado no Harad que diz que um grão de areia é capaz de mudar a balança, Bilbo Bolseiro realizou grandes feitos e ajudou na formação dessa aliança que foi capaz de derrotar esses seres horrorosos!' dizendo isso, a rainha dourada continuou seu percurso, buscando conhecer, então, outros soldados que participaram da batalha. Desta vez, Thorin ficou parado, junto aos outros líderes enquanto ela caminhava.

* * *

**Fili**

Fili havia terminado de arrumar a manga da camisa verde escura que usava. Ele olhava para os pés de maneira atenta, procurando alguma sujeira nas botas. Ao constatar que estavam perfeitas sorriu. O tio estava uma pilha de nervos e ele sabia que não deveria dar mais um problema para se somar à pilha. Thorin normalmente não se importaria com as botas sujas dos sobrinhos, mas hoje haveria o jantar de comemoração da derrota de Smaug e dos goblins e por algum motivo, o tio havia estado insuportável a tarde toda.

O jovem anão se perguntava se o mau humor do tio não estava ligado as burocracias envolvidas na relação entre Erabor e o Harad, agora considerado reino amigo. Mírië, a Rainha Dourada, era muito bonita e carismática, mas Fili havia percebido que ela era uma líder extremamente diferente do tio. 'Ela não deve ter passado pelos duros caminhos da vida como ele.' Pensou.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta de seus aposentos. O irmão não esperou resposta. Kili entrou rindo alto.

'Você nunca vai adivinhar a cena com a qual eu acabei de me deparar!' O irmão mais novo não esperou pela resposta e emendou: ' O tio estava esfumaçando pelas orelhas quando saiu do escritório de Balin enquanto ele e Bilbo riam abertamente! Claro que eu já estou imaginando como o tio vai responder a o que quer que seja que Balin tenha feito.'

'Você não sabe o que aconteceu?'

'Imagino que tenha relação com a tal proposta de casamento que o tio deveria fazer hoje a noite. Esse jantar parece ser a oportunidade perfeita.'

'Não sei não, Kili, vi o tio saindo de uma das tendas depois de falar com a senhora Mírië. Ele não parecia muito propenso à um pedido de casamento. De qualquer jeito descobriremos no jantar.'

'Você vai vestido assim? Está pior que o senhor Bolseiro! Desde esta tarde ele vem procurando uma roupa que considere digna!'

'Esse é um dia importante para Erabor, para nosso tio.' Ele não queria completar dizendo o quanto não queria decepcionar Thorin, mas Kili entendeu, afinal, os olhos do irmão brilhavam com a mesma preocupação.

'Devemos caminhar até o hall principal então. Não devemos nos atrasar.'

Fili assentiu. Ele e o irmão caminharam até o hall de entrada e não se surpreenderam por encontrar o tio já pronto, em pé ao lado da cadeira do soberano de Erabor, esperando.

'Parece uma ave de rapina, pronto para atacar à presa.' Pensou Fili. Poucas vezes na vida havia visto uma expressão tão raivosa no rosto do tio.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite o anão teve seus pensamentos interrompidos, desta vez pela chegada de Mírië. A dama trajava um vestido de um azul escuro quase preto que lhe descia até os pés, os quais ostentavam sapatos de ouro. Mas não foram as joias, a coroa ou os cabelos da Rainha Dourada que chamaram à atenção do jovem príncipe. Sua pele que antes era dourada estava coberta de desenhos intrincados e negros.

'Senhora Mírië, é com grande prazer que a recebo em Erabor.' Disse Thorin, mas seus olhos eram frios.

* * *

**Thorin**

O jantar transcorria como o esperado. Os anões e homens bebiam e riam alto, mas na mesa onde o Rei de Erabor sentava com os seus as conversas eram mais contidas. A dama Mírië havia perguntado sobre a ausência do rei élfico, entretanto, essa havia sido a ultima interação que ela e Thorin. Ele suspirou, lembrando-se da conversa privada que haviam tido depois das apresentações oficiais.

_A rainha dourada o havia chamado em particular e Thorin sentiu que teria que ter a tão temida conversa com sua nova aliada, mas desconfiava de cada sorriso, de cada toque e de cada olhar que a mulher lhe lançava. Ela convidou-a a sentar-se._

'_Gostaria de poder recebe-la em melhores condições, mas os últimos anos não foram fáceis para o meu povo.' _

'_Não há necessidade para formalidades senhor.' Ela disse, abrindo mais um daqueles sorrisos que tanto o irritavam. 'Eu pedi essa audiência particular para explicar-lhe algumas coisas que por certo devem estar te incomodando.' _

'_Sua franqueza me permite responde-la da mesma maneira, sim, estive conjecturando o motivo por traz da sua aparição inesperada e da ajuda que me ofereceu na defesa de meus tesouros. Adianto-lhe que não irei arcar com um pagamento não estipulado previamente!' Ele disse levantando-se e caminhando em direção a uma das janelas daquele que havia se tornado seu escritório. _

'_Creio que tenha me entendido mal, senhor! Não há nenhum tesouro que possa me oferecer que seja capaz de preencher meu coração. Só existem nesse mundo três coisas que eu desejo e ainda não possuo, Thorin, filho de Thrain. Entretanto, me foi informado que você poderia me ajudar a conseguir dois desses meus desejos, por isso, e unicamente isso, foi que trouxe os exércitos de meu marido e de meu tio para lutar nessa sua batalha.'_

'_E o que seriam esses dois desejos?' Thorin cuspiu a pergunta, o ódio que sentia por aquela estrangeira desrespeitosa ardendo-lhe o peito._

'_A alguns anos uma pessoa muito querida desapareceu. O oráculo do sul previu que ela apareceria novamente aqui. Peço que permita que fique em Erabor até que eu possa encontra-la. Quanto ao meu segundo desejo, acredite, a prosperidade de seu reino é a chave para consegui-lo. Faremos contratos e iremos comercializar, deixe-me fazer minha parte para restaurar o mais grandioso reino do anões e tudo que te peço é que me deixe procurar por ele!' Os olhos de Mírië se arregalaram então. Tão distrida estivera, tentando convencer Thorin de sua honestidade, que deixara uma informação valiosa escapar. _

'_Ela busca o amante!' Pensou o Rei, a rainha dourada já era casada e ainda buscava por outro homem! Desavergonhada! Menina despudorada! Mas não podia deixar sua antipatia em relação a ela se sobrepor à necessidade de seu povo. 'Mande metade do seu exército de volta ao Harad e me informe dos produtos que dispõe para venda. Quanto ao seu outro pedido, não posso negá-lo, não depois da ajuda que me prestou, mas lhe aviso, se descobrir alguma mentira, alguma traição, o convite para permanecer em Erabor irá acabar._

* * *

R&R


	4. Chapter 3

Olá queridos leitores e amigos! Estou muito feliz com a resposta positiva que venho recebendo de pessoas tão interessantes! Algumas das dúvidas que apareceram nas reviews serão tratadas nesse capítulo, mas não todas, afinal, estamos apenas no começo. Ah, fiquei especialmente contente que alguns de vocês estão pegando as pistas que eu deixo nos capítulos...=) sinto que estou conseguindo com que as indagações do nosso amado Thorin sejam também indagações dos leitores, e isso é muito bom!

Como sempre, um obrigada muito especial à **Livlys**, **Danda**, **Lourd**, **Sadie**, **Maria Regina** e **Nim**, pelos comentários e incentivos. Eles fizeram minha semana e me incentivaram a escrever esse capítulo mais rápido! I would also like to thank my international readers!

**Thorin**

As divagações do Rei de Erabor foram interrompidas pelos risos dos sobrinhos. Fili e Kili eram como filhos para Thorin, ele os havia ensinando a manejar uma espada, havia esculpido brinquedos de madeira para alegrar-lhes as poucas horas de lazer que os príncipes possuíam e havia carregado seus corpinhos quentes quando o sono os tomava fora de seu quarto.

Se lembrou então das tantas vezes que havia temido pelos sobrinhos, a poucas horas atrás eles tinham lutado lado à lado em uma batalha que era tão maior do que as experiências vividas nos poucos anos de vida. Pela segunda vez naquele dia o Rei se questionou se a Arkenstone de seu pai teria valido todos os riscos.

A voz do sobrinho mais velho chamou sua atenção e Thorin passou a observar a interação que esse e Kili tinham com Mírië. Sorriu sutilmente ao perceber que Bilbo, que estava sentado na mesa ao lado estava tentando ouvir a conversa.

'Me perdoe a audácia, senhora, mas por que sua pele está toda pintada? O que são esses desenhos intrincados?'

'Mestre Fili, sua pergunta me alegra! Me alegra que esteja interessado nos costumes do meu povo. Esses desenhos são parte da comemoração. No Harad, os dias de festa são comemorados intensamente. Os preparativos podem levar dias! As mulheres das casas mais afortunadas tem os corpos pintados com uma tinta preta proveniente de uma planta do Harad. Nos casamentos, por exemplo, inclui-se as iniciais do noivo, é parte de uma das brincadeiras procurá-las pela pele da noiva.'

Ela parecia perdida nas memórias, os olhos brilhantes vagavam pelo salão, mas Thorin duvidou que ela estivesse realmente enxergando algo a sua volta. Ao falar do casamento, Mírië parecia feliz, sua face se suavizou, como se a máscara que usava para conquistar à todos caísse.

Para o rei de Erabor, era como se fosse possível que ela se tornasse ainda mais bela. Foi então que ele se lembrou mais uma vez da sua conversa, do deslize da rainha, de sua infidelidade. Toda e qualquer simpatia que ele havia sentido anteriormente se dissipou, tão rapidamente quanto havia surgido. 'Ela é uma cobra, venosa e perigosa, não devo me esquecer, seus sorrisos são distribuídos sem consideração, não há sentimento verdadeiro por trás deles, ela é falsa e traiçoeira!'

'Quando os haradrim vencem uma batalha é costumeiro que as damas incluam as iniciais de seus campeões em locais escondidos, também como uma brincadeira.'

'Então a senhora também escondeu as iniciais de seu campeão?'

'Mas é claro, mestre Kili! O local exato, entretanto, é um segredo, que deve ser desbravado apenas por ele!'

'É uma pena, então, que seu marido não esteja presente. Um desperdício da sua tinta.'

'Mas é claro que é uma pena, caríssimo mestre Thorin, meu marido adoraria poder celebrar com companhia tão agradável. No entanto, quanto ao desperdício da minha tinta, confie em mim, senhor, quando digo que eu não consideraria um desperdício nada que me rendesse o apreço dos seus. Seus sobrinhos, atrevo-me a dizer, apreciaram esse pouco da cultura Harad que eu pude personificar hoje. Acredite, eu sei como é a sensação de entrar em contato com essa cultura tão vasta e diferente pela primeira vez. Pode ser um pouco desconcertante.'

'Como assim, dama Mírië?'

'Mestre Kili, eu não fui criada no Harad. Minha mãe era haradrim, e meu pai...bem, digamos apenas que ele era daqui, da Terra-Média. Foi aqui que aprendi a ler os papéis e as estrelas, pela primeira vez.'

'Mas, então, como foi que a senhora viajou para o Harad?'

'Por que a senhora foi para o Harad?'

Mírië sorriu mais uma vez e Thorin se perguntou se ela nunca ficava com dor no rosto por distribuir tantos sorrisos aos sobrinhos. Aos seus sobrinhos!

'Bem, vou responder a pergunta de meu caro Fili antes, para depois explicar a vossa pergunta, querido Kili. Fui para o Harad pois não havia outro lugar para onde eu poderia ir.' Os olhos da dama dourada estavam marejados, ela continuou com um sorriso triste.

'Minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era uma menina. Ela havia me ensinado um pouco da língua e da cultura haradrim, mas só fui perceber o quão pouco quando me encontrei com meu amado tio.'

'Meu pai me ensinou suas línguas, cultura e filosofia. Ele também faleceu, mas eu já tinha 17 anos. Tentei me estabelecer na antiga casa de meu pai, mas acabei por ter que sair. No começo da minha jornada usei o cavalo de meu pai, entretanto, um animal, não importa o quão majestoso seja, não consegue cruzar os desertos haradrim se o condutor não conhece os caminhos dos oásis. Minha ingenuidade lhe custou a vida, mas eu consegui sobreviver. Caminhei a esmo por dias, as estrelas no Harad não são como as estrelas daqui. Não sei bem por quanto tempo vaguei, desmaiei sozinha um dia, depois de encontrar um poço. Tive muita sorte, pois foram os homens de meu tio que me encontraram. Eles reconheceram o brasão da minha mãe, que eu usava em um colar e me levaram até meu tio, Barak, o abençoado.' Mírië voltou a sorrir, então.

'Tudo que eu tenho hoje eu consegui graças à bondade dele, que me reconheceu no instante em que me levaram à sua presença. Ele diz que eu me pareço muito com a minha mãe, com a exceção dos olhos, tenho os olhos de meu pai. Meu tio amava minha mãe como se ela fosse sua filha. Ele a havia nomeado como sua herdeira, mas ela abandonou tudo para ficar com meu pai. Quando ele me viu, toda suja de terra, com as roupas esfarrapadas e a pele queimada ele chorou e mandou que cuidassem de mim, que a senhora da casa precisava ser banhada, que suas feridas precisavam cicatrizar, para que eu pudesse me sentar a seu lado, para que pudesse governar sua casa.'

Durante sua narrativa, os olhos de Mírië ficaram cheios de lágrimas, entretanto, ao mencionar o tio, um sorriso sutil lhe tomara o rosto. Thorin estava atento a todas essas mudanças nas expressões da rainha dourada, mas mesmo em sua desconfiança e antipatia, não podia negar que a vida da dama parecera ter sido sofrida.

Havia algo em Mírië que o desagradara instantaneamente, mas ao ouvir parte de sua história o anão não pôde evitar de se sentir um pouco complacente. Afinal, Thorin filho de Thrain, filho de Thoror sabia o que era se sentir impotente, culpado pela queda daqueles que o acompanhavam em sua jornada. Incapaz de guia-los até um oásis seguro. Engoliu seco.

'Entretanto, hoje é um dia de festa, e sinto que estou monopolizando a conversa. Mestres Fili, Kili, meus soldados me dizem que os senhores lutam maravilhosamente. Devem me deixar assistir a um treino algum dia desses!'

'Mas é claro, espero que fique mais algum tempo conosco, senhora Mírië, seria uma honra!' Fili lhe respondeu, sorrindo.

'A senhora Mírië tem obrigações para com seu reino e seu marido, Fili. Ela ficará aqui por tanto tempo quanto seja necessário para cumprir tais obrigações.' Os olhos de Thorin faiscaram.

**Mírië**

A água da banheira era quente e Mírië fechou os olhos. A conversa havia tido um efeito nostálgico na rainha dourada e ela se viu novamente naquele dia, tanto tempo atrás. A água da piscina da sacada havia sido quente também. Os óleos perfumados tinham um cheiro diferente, mas ela ainda se lembrava e se focasse seus sentidos nas lembranças ela conseguiria apagar o presente. Conseguiria mergulhar no passado e talvez isso conseguisse preencher um pouco o vazio que sentia.

Lembrou-se de estar quase que completamente submersa quando a criada chegou. Ela havia lhe estendido um roupão de seda cinza pálido e um cordão de ouro para cobrir-se. Assim que Mírië terminou de fechar o cordão a criada havia aberto a porta para que o tio entrasse com um homem que até então era desconhecido para ela.

O tio trajava uma camisa de seda vermelha, calças de couro pretas e um medalhão de ouro grosso, ele já havia mudado de roupa para sua hora de lazer, não mais preocupado em atender outros senhores da guerra do Harad. Já o desconhecido se vestia de forma mais formal, com uma camisa de mangas longas azul escuro, calça de montaria marrom, um colete de couro negro e um turbante com tecidos escuros.

'Minha princesa' Barak lhe estendeu as mãos, apertando-as suavemente, como que para acalma-la. Seus anéis de ouro brilhavam no sol poente. 'Este é Farouk, um dos melhores homens de cura que conheci. Deixe que ele lhe examine para sabermos se seus ferimentos são mesmo superficiais.'

Mírië assentiu, o tio lhe deu um sorriso e se retirou, Farouk e a criada eram seus únicos acompanhantes agora. O sol do Harad vermelho desaparecendo no horizonte fazia com que a água da piscina brilhasse colorida. A criada levou Mírië para um dos tapetes macios. Ela se ajoelhou no chão, para em seguida ser gentilmente instruída a se deitar com a cabeça nas almofadas e as pernas dobradas. O homem começou examinando-lhe os ossos.

A jovem sentiu uma dor quando ele moveu seu pé em um movimento circular. O tornozelo estava inchado e meio arroxeado. Farouk murmurou algo em haradrim com a criada, algo que a jovem, ainda pouco acostumada à língua da mãe não pode entender, mas os dois riram baixinho.

Em seguida, o homem lhe ouviu o pulmão, o tio havia lhe explicado que era comum entre os homens que se perdiam no deserto que ficassem com uma doença nos pulmões por respirar areia. Os poucos comentários que o curandeiro trocou com a criada não pareciam alarmantes. Foi apenas quando este colocou o cone de ouro em cima de seu coração que Mírië percebeu o risco que estava correndo.

O suor lhe escorria pelo pescoço. Ele iria descobrir logo! Iria descobrir e contaria a Barak, que a iria repudiar! Ela ficaria abandonada mais uma vez, sem nenhum lugar para ir! 'Não!' Mírië pensou 'Me repudie se quiser, mas não agora...tio Barak é um homem bom, há de se apiedar de mim por esses poucos meses. Há de se apiedar...' Sentiu dentro de si um movimento que lhe deu esperança. Um toque suave em seu ventre que fez seu coração começar a juntar forças, a se preparar para o confronto, para a defesa daquilo que era seu.

O homem levantou a sobrancelha e olhou pra ela com um leve sorriso que lhe curvou o bigode negro e espesso. Desta vez, não falou nada à criada, simplesmente caminhou até a porta e saiu.

O coração de Mírië estava disparado, pois sabia que o homem havia ouvido, talvez até sentido aquele algo a mais, aquela comunicação suave. Quando a porta se abriu novamente o tio entrou a passos largos e ordenou que a criada saísse.

O barulho da porta batendo acordou Mírië de seu devaneio. Renei entrou no quarto e lhe sorriu, estendendo um pedaço de seda besuntado em um olho perfumado.

'Pode deixar Renei, eu mesma apagarei as hannes.' A dama pegou a seda e começou a passa-la suavemente em sua pele. O óleo limpava a pele desenhada, as flores e folhas desaparecendo aos poucos. Quando chegou ao ombro direito Mírië pode distinguir duas letrinhas na runa dos anões. As runas que representavam o _t _e o _o _estavam disfarçadas como veios de uma folha.


	5. Chapter 4

Esses meus pedidos de desculpa estão ficando chatos! Por isso só vou agradecer aos meus queridos leitores, em especial à **Livlys**, **Danda**, **Lourd**, **Sadie**, **Maria Regina** e **Nim**, pelas lindas palavras de estímulo! Elas fazem a diferença.

* * *

**Thorin**

O rei sob a montanha caminhava pelo amplo hall da fortaleza de Erabor. As tapeçarias estavam sendo limpas e recolocadas no lugar, aos poucos a casa de seu avô parecia voltar a vida. Seu primo Dáin havia respondido seu chamado de ajuda e agora, suas terras abrigavam não só o grande exército das colinas de ferro, mas também algumas famílias que haviam aproveitado da escolta armada para retornar a sua antiga morada.

Thorin suspirou. Esperara por tanto tempo, passara por tantos desafios e, finalmente havia conquistado o que era seu por direito. Erabor e a arkenstone lhe pertenciam. Entretanto, o anão sentia em seu coração que nem todo o ouro guardado nos cofres da montanha poderia preencher o vazio que sentia.

'Será que essa é a face da ganância que irá me consumir? Será que estou fadado a sucumbir à mesma doença que dominou Thrór? O que me falta?' Pensava o rei, enquanto caminhava. A reconstrução do reino seria longa, ele sabia, mas confiava que em breve Erabor voltaria a ser a joia que iluminava a escuridão da Terra-Média.

'O rei élfico deveria me agradecer.' Sorrio. 'O resplendor de Erabor poderá iluminar seu caminho pela floresta negra. Volte para a escuridão criatura mesquinha, que eu irei me refestelar em minha própria luz!' Lembrou-se, então, da expressão fria de Thranduil ao encará-lo.

'Ele não tem nenhum amor ou simpatia por mim, como eu não tenho por ele, mas agora ele não tem opção se não me respeitar.' Pensou na expressão dura do élfo ao encarar Mírië. Deu um riso sem graça ao constatar que pela primeira vez concordava com Thranduil. Desconfiava daquela menina que se fazia de mulher. Havia percebido uma mudança drástica em sua atitude no desjejum.

Pela primeira vez desde que a havia conhecido, viu a rainha com trajes simples. Ela havia adentrado o salão de refeições discretamente, um vestido branco, simples, fechado no pescoço por um aro de cobre e sandálias de couro escuro eram as únicas coisas que usava.

Sem coroa, sem pó ou sandálias de ouro. Os cabelos estavam trançados e ele achou que ela parecia ainda mais nova assim. O rosto limpo, com a pele dourada e os lábios rosados, sem a pintura naqueles olhos âmbar, fora assim que se apresentara pela manhã. Mais uma menina que brincava de rainha, ditando a vida de seus Haradrim do que uma conquistadora que atravessou longas distâncias para perturbá-lo.

Mas ela o perturbava. A história que havia contado no jantar havia tocado algo dentro do rei. Ela havia ficado com ele e por toda a noite seus sonhos foram tumultuados. Acordara ensopado de suor, com a imagem de uma imensidão de areia interminável em sua mente, o peito apertado e uma solidão palpável.

Thorin não contava com a aparição da menina durante o desjejum. Havia se armado contra a rainha de postura assertiva, mas ao seu lado na mesa estava uma garota. Uma garota que havia enfrentado o deserto que ocupou seus pesadelos, que venceu os fantasmas sem face que o assombraram durante a noite, e foi assim que Mírië conseguiu abrir uma fresta na couraça do anão.

E foi por essa fresta que ela passou a povoar os pensamentos do rei, e Thorin se via agora, mais uma vez, pensando nela.

Os risos das crianças despertaram o rei de seu devaneio antes que este pudesse pensar em seus significados. Thorin sentiu um alivio se espalhar pelo corpo. O alivio advindo da possibilidade de postergar aquilo com que não se sabe lidar. Mas esta sensação durou pouco. O som das crianças o haviam levado ao estábulo, e lá ele encontrou o motivo de seu tormento.

O vestido branco de Mírië estava com a bainha suja de terra. As tranças estavam meio desfeitas e alguns fios negros e rebeldes lhe contornavam o rosto. Ela acariciava a pele aveludada de um cavalo marrom.

As crianças anãs que haviam chegado com as famílias das colinas de ferro observavam o animal extasiadas. A rainha dourada segurava o animal pelas rédeas de couro. Ela havia estendido a mão ao cavalo que comia algo de sua palma e por vezes mordiscava o braço de Mírië em um gesto carinhoso.

'Mas como você consegue montar em um pônei tão grande!?' perguntou uma delas. O riso cristalino que tanto o incomodava soou alto.

'Qualquer um pode montar em um cavalo, basta saber como subir na cela.' Respondeu a rainha, e como que para provar o que havia dito bateu as mãos uma na outra para se livrar dos restos de aveia e com a mão esquerda segurou na sela. Levantou a perna esquerda para colocá-la em um dos estribos e em um movimento ágil e gracioso, pôs-se em cima do cavalo, ajustando o pé direito no outro estribo.

O lábio rosado de Mírië se aproximou da orelha castanha do cavalo e ela murmurou algo inteligível. O animal caminhou vagarosamente até onde estavam as crianças e abaixou a cabeça, para que estas lhe tocassem a crina.

Thorin foi transportado no tempo. A alegria das crianças o fez se lembrar das lições que dera aos sobrinhos, muitos anos antes.

Fili estava na idade em que normalmente os jovens anões aprendem a montar em pôneis. Thorin sabia que havia chegado a hora de ensinar o sobrinho a conduzir os animais, mas conhecia Kili e sabia que ele iria querer participar das lições, mesmo sendo muito novo para tal.

Acordou o sobrinho mais velho antes do raiar do dia e o levou ao cercado onde mantinha o forte animal que chamava de seu. O sobrinho havia aberto a boca em admiração quando chegou perto do pônei. Em seu tamanho de criança o animal parecia um grande cavalo de Rohan.

O principezinho juntou toda coragem que possuía para se aproximar e tocar-lhe a pelagem cinzenta. Em seguida acariciou o nariz do animal que mordiscou a manga da roupa do jovem com delicadeza. A tudo Thorin assistia atento. Caminhou para perto do sobrinho quando ele e o animal davam maior sinal de intimidade e o colocou sobre a sela.

Thorin segurava firmemente a corda que estava presa ao cavalo, mas seguia os passos deste, para que Fili pudesse instruir o animal com os comandos aprendidos. Foi então que ouviram um gritinho animado do outro lado do cercado e o príncipe no exílio pode ver o pequeno Kili se esgueirando por de baixo do cercado.

'Fili, você já monta como o tio! Me ensina!'

'Olha Kili, para parar o pônei devemos puxar as rédeas assim.' Disse o irmão mais velho enquanto puxava as rédeas negras no comando que o tio havia ensinado.

'Tio Thorin, me deixa tentar!'

Thorin suspirou convencido, sabia que não poderia ensinar o mais velho e excluir o mais novo da lição, mas tinha medo de que Kili se machucasse.

'Dís me mataria se algo acontecesse!' Disse ao caçula. 'Mas se Fili me ajudar acho que você pode dar uma volta.'

'O que eu preciso fazer?' Ao ver o sobrinho mais velho interessado em defender o interesse do irmão o coração de Thorin doeu. A saudade de seu irmão era constante, ele sabia que Fili faria qualquer coisa para ajudar ao irmão. 'Como eu fazia para Frerin. Kili deve receber o mesmo treinamento que Fili!' Pensou em como isso teria influenciado no destino do irmão. Espantou os fantasmas do passado com um suspiro cansado. Precisava estar atento aos sobrinhos.

'Fili, venha aqui!' Estendeu os braços para que o primogênito de Dís deslizasse para seu alcance. Em seguida pegou o pequeno Kili nos braços e o colocou na sela. 'Aqui, segure as rédeas com força, mas sem puxar muito.' Disse, lhe entregando as rédeas.

Diferentemente do que fizera com Fili, Thorin se prostrara ao lado do cavalo, segurando o menino na sela. O irmão mais velho andava com a cabeça alta, pois ia segurando a corda á frente do animal.

'Olha Fili! Estou andando sozinho!' Dizia Kili empolgado. As risadas dos dois ainda ecoavam na mente de Thorin.

Sem perceber havia se aproximado de Mírië e ela o encarava com um olhar confuso e inquisitor. Pego desprevenido, ele caminhou até a sela do cavalo e fingiu apertar alguns dos laços.

'A sela não está bem fixa no lugar!' Disse bruscamente, enquanto puxava o cordão de couro. Só parou o movimento quanto sentiu uma mão quente em seu ombro. O calor da pele da rainha dourada atravessou sua camisa de seda e aqueceu algo dentro do anão. Quando se virou o rosto de Mírië estava a centímetros do seu e, pela primeira vez Thorin pôde observar as discretas sardas que a rainha dourada tinha no nariz.

'Ela é realmente jovem!' Pensou, mas algo dentro dele gritava que ela era algo a mais. 'Extremamente linda!' Os olhos dela brilhavam e ele sentiu o coração apertar mais uma vez.

Deu um passo pra traz, a proximidade com aquela menina o estava incomodando, mas acabou por levar uma chicotada do rabo do cavalo, que havia resolvido espantar as moscas de sua calda bem naquele momento. A rainha dourada disfarçou o riso.

'Obrigada senhor, imagino que poucos podem dizer que tiveram o privilégio de ter o rei de Erabor lhes ajudando com os cavalos.'

* * *

**Mírië**

Ela sentiu o olhar dele lhe queimar a pele. 'Ah Ilúvatar, o que eu fiz dessa vez?' Pensou, Mírië havia percebido que o rei de Erabor não nutria nenhuma simpatia por ela, mas esperava que com o tempo pudesse mudar a opinião do anão.

'Não se preocupe senhora Mírië, Thorin é assim como todo mundo!' Bilbo Bolseiro caminhava a passos rápidos em sua direção e a rainha dourada não pode conter o sorriso, o hobbit havia ganhado seu afeto de imediato.

'Vejo que a senhora está muito bem acompanhada! Vou continuar as minhas rondas.' O rei de Erabor saiu a passos rápidos e antes que ela o perdesse de vista pode perceber um movimento no ombro, como se tentasse se livrar de algo pegajoso que tinha se alojado ali. Mírië sorriu novamente para Bilbo, como que para desanuviar o ambiente.

'Já te apresentei ao meu cavalo?'

* * *

Mírië abriu a porta do quarto e pode sentir os músculos dos braços doloridos. Fazia anos que não se exercitava tanto. O marido sempre lhe dizia que ela não tinha mais que se preocupar com isso, agora era uma senhora do Harad, herdeira das terras do tio e do marido, podia se dar ao luxo de passar o dia se banhando nas grandes piscinas, se quisesse. Não obstante, ela sentia falta de exercitar os músculos.

'Se meu pai me visse agora ia pensar que não sou mais a filha forte e independente que ele criou.' Pensou rindo-se. Passar o dia com o cavalo havia despertado lembranças na rainha dourada, lembranças doces da infância na floresta, dos ensinamentos do pai e do carinho da mãe.

Lembrou-se particularmente de um dia em que havia seguido o pai. A menina havia ficado tão contente por achar que ele não havia percebido sua presença, mas uma olhada singela por entre a mata e ele a voz do pai a chamou.

'Iston i nîf gîn, pen neth. E reconhecerei sempre. Sua face está marcada em meu coração, filha.' *1

'Gwestog?' *2 Mírië podia ouvir a vozinha esganiçada da criança que fora pedir confirmação do amor do pai.

'Gi melin' *3 'Agora venha, vou te ensinar os segredos do meu povo.'

E a menina correu atrás do pai e segurou a mão que ele estendia.

Os ensinamentos do pai haviam se provado muito úteis. Ela ainda se lembrava das palavras em Sindarin que ele sussurrava aos cavalos para acalma-los. Ela as havia usado mais cedo, antes de ser interrompida pelo rei de Erabor.

Mírië suspirou. Se lembrou das palavras da mãe, quando penteava seu cabelo antes de dormir.

'Quando crescer serás muito bela, minha princesa! Ninguém será capaz de resistir ao teu sorriso, ou aos teu olhos. São os olhos do teu pai e todos os deuses sabem que eu não resisti.'

'A beleza não é tudo, rainha do meu coração! Nossa filha deve aprender isso.' Disse o pai, adentrando o quarto da menina.

'O amor é a coisa mais importante, Mírië. É só o amor profundo que eu tenho pelo seu pai que me ajuda a aguentar essas ausências tão prolongadas!'

Ela se lembrava do sorriso do pai ao ouvir isso. Ele se aproximou da mãe e lhe beijou a testa. Murmurou algo que a criança Mírië não foi capaz de traduzir. Muitos anos depois e as palavras ainda estavam marcadas em sua mente, e a mulher que era entendia.

Naquela noite o pai havia trazido uma boneca de pano de presente para a menina, e ela havia gargalhado ao correr pela casa puxando a boneca pela mão.

'Arre, o que essa menina está fazendo?' Perguntou a mãe incrédula.

'Estou ensinando pra minha filha os conhecimentos do povo do meu pai.' A menina havia respondendo rindo. Foi somente então que ambos perceberam que de toda corrida e pulos eles não haviam escutado nenhum som. Os olhos arregalados da mãe garantiram novas risadas da filha.

'Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog!' *4

A rainha dourada se deitou na cama e chorou um pranto desesperado. As lembranças doces da infância a fizeram pensar no filho. Mírië nunca havia podido lhe dizer nenhuma das belas palavras que havia aprendido com o pai.

* * *

Iston i nîf gîn, pen neth *1 – Eu conheço o seu rosto, criança.

Gwestog?' *2 – Promete?

Gi melin' *3 – Eu te amo!

'Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog!' *4 – Me alegro quando seus olhos brilham quando você ri.


End file.
